doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/The Last Cyberman Part 4
A big discovery is about to be made as the group are all in danger. Last time “Where are Alfie and Rachel?” The Doctor asked as the others shrugged. The ice then broke away as they all fell into the icy water. *** “Doctor?” Alfie asked hearing the commotion outside his room. Just two doors away. “William and Liana have gone,” Rachel shouted as she saw Alfie and looked relieved. “One other person is better than none I guess,” Alfie commented as they heard footsteps and ran for the door. It was a wall it had changed as the Cyberman came down the stairs and towards them. “ALFIE AND RACHEL WILL BE CONVERTED. WE WILL RISE AGAIN,” the Cyberman shouted pointing its arm up and showing the gun which then pointed to them “KILL.” Story “Press the switch next to you,” Alfie ordered as Rachel flicked the switch as a door went open quickly. They ran through it and watched as the door shut behind them, before the Cyberman could get through. “DOOR OPEN,” the Cyberman ordered as Alfie and Rachel ran as they heard the grinding of the door opening. “What is a Cyberman? What are there weaknesses?” Rachel ordered as Alfie looked embarrassed. “I have not a clue but I will not be killed today not after everything I have been through and what is yet to come,” Alfie was in a dream like state. “Stop thinking of a girl,” Rachel ordered as Alfie snapped out of it. “I’m not,” Alfie protested as Rachel raised an eyebrow. “For boys it will always be the same case but I reckon you can get her. You’re a good looking lad for a teenager,” Rachel smiled as Alfie felt embarrassed. “I’m 15 don’t patronise me,” Alfie ordered as Rachel raised her hands up. “Calm down. Just trying to be nice when we are getting hunted down,” Rachel chuckled as Alfie ducked into a room as Rachel followed him. *** The Doctor felt the frozen cold water jab into him as he started to feel weak and about to die. He tried to swim but just got pulled further and further down as the others had the same struggle. He stopped on something as he felt metal. Despite not breathing for around a minute everyone was still alive as the Doctor got his sonic screwdriver out and scanned the metal thing as it suddenly opened up as the group dropped down into it. The water just hovered above the metal defying the effects of gravity. “Breath,” the Doctor ordered as everyone took in a huge breath. “That was a wee bit of panic,” William smiled his Scottish accent rising to the surface again. “Never again,” Alice commented as Liana looked confused. “We should have lost limbs by being exposed to the water for about a minute,” Liana pondered as the Doctor continued scanning. “A stretch of sea that hides and underground base with non harmful water. I think we may have found it,” the Doctor looked excited. “Found what?” Shalek asked. “The tomb of the Cybermen or Cyberman depending on how many are left but this is the reason why they needed spare parts. To build whatever is in here,” the Doctor explained as confused expressions faced him. “What are you a Doctor of exactly?” Liana asked curiously. “Everything,” the Doctor claimed. “Impossible even for a smart lad like you,” William replied as they looked upon hundreds of blue like tombs. “Are there any other Cybermen here because if there are then I am outta here?” Alice told him as the Doctor continued scanning. “Would you like the reassuring answer or the true one?” The Doctor asked as a Cyber hand punched out of its tomb sending shards of glass everywhere. “THE NEW CONTROLLER WILL BE CONVERTED,” the Cyberman who punched out shouted as several more came. “SPARE PARTS REQUIRED,” another Cyberman shouted as it also punched out of its tomb. “I will fight against the technology,” William shouted rolling up his shirt wrists. “They will kill you within a second,” the Doctor replied coldly. “Who will be the new controller?” Liana asked remembering what the first Cyberman who got out of his tomb said. “Me I guess,” the Doctor replied “they have tried before.” “On guard,” Shalek shouted drawing his sword as the Cybermen surrounded them from all corners. “PASS US THE MALE FOR CONVERSION,” the Cybermen ordered as the Doctor looked around defiantly. “No,” the Doctor replied as the Cybermen started to creep forward. “HE HAS FIGHT. HE HAS COURAGE. WILLIAM IS OUR SAVIOUR,” the Cybermen all looked to William. “How do they know my name?” William shouted as he stepped in front of the group. “DETECTION OF NAMES IS BASIC KNOWLEDGE. YOU WILL BE CONVERTED,” the Cybermen then started to focus on William as the Doctor stepped in front of them. “Stay away,” the Doctor ordered. “NO! OUR SPECIES WILL LIVE ON WITH A CONTROLLER,” the Cyberman in front of the Doctor shouted. “Shame you will never get to him,” Alice shouted even doubting her own statement. “On one condition. You let the others go. These lasses and lads are a good bunch,” William smiled faintly as the Cybermen looked forward for a few seconds. “AGREED,” the Cyberman replied. “You can’t let them kill him,” Liana shouted her French accent strong this time. “Over my dead body,” Shalek told them poking his sword at a Cyberman. “It is the only way,” the Doctor conceded as the group turned to the Doctor. “Let an innocent life die so we can live. That is not how we roll,” Alice shouted as the Doctor raised his hands up. “Just being logical. Rather one of us dies than all of us,” the Doctor looked down sadly as a Cyberman stepped forward and electrocuted William who fell down with a thud as they took him away for conversion. “TELEPORT TO TRAP,” a Cyberman said. “Trap? What trap?” Liana asked but no response. “WE HAVE THE TARDIS AND WILL TELEPORT THERE WHEN THE CONTROLLER IS COMPLETE,” the Cyberman shouted as the group disappeared in a flash. *** “Nice metal detector,” Rachel grinned as she started taking it apart. “What are you doing Shalek will be very angry if you mess with his brand new toy,” Alfie whispered quickly as Rachel continued pulling it apart. “This will be made to intercept anything with metal and electricity. They say I am a genius for a reason,” Rachel reminded him as she started to put wires together and bits of metal twisting to get it to grip. “Weird design,” Alfie chuckled as she had built a spiral of metal and electricity in a huge tangle. “If it works then I will be happy,” Rachel replied as the door blasted off as Rachel aimed the device at the Cyberman and pressed two wires together as it stopped suddenly. “Impressive,” Alfie murmured “but we better get out of here quickly.” “Very good idea,” Rachel replied as they knocked the Cyberman over on their way out and headed to the console room. “Rachel and Alfie,” the Doctor smiled from the console room. “Cyberman near Shalek’s door,” Alfie said as Shalek quickly ran to his bedroom. “Handles why did you let the Cyberman in?” The Doctor asked tapping Handles on the head. “Computing,” Handles replied as his blue lights flashed a few times. “Oh the Cyber web,” the Doctor smaked his head on the console. “What is that?” Liana asked. “It is how the Cybermen communicate like ants use feromones. Well Cybermen use a data cloud or a web as they call it to make sure one another are all in sync during battles. Handles cannot control being under the influence off it when near another Cyberman and the TARDIS didn’t attack because it was connected to Handles,” the Doctor smiled as they heard a loud shout from down the corridor. “Who has been messing with my sword beeper?” Shalek burst in with metal and wires twisted together. “It is called a metal detector,” Alice chuckled as Shalek threw it to the ground. “That would be me to paralyse the Cyberman that is now on your floor,” Rachel replied as the Doctor pulled Handle’s head away from the unit as wires disconnected. “I will take control and get rid of the Cyberman then rig Handles back to the TARDIS,” the Doctor replied as he carried Handles in one hand while going around the TARDIS in the other pulling levers and then the Doctor put the head and the wires together again. “Nice work Doc,” Alice smiled. “Don’t call me that,” the Doctor told her pointing his finger as Alice chuckled. “What about us two?” Liana asked looking to Rachel and then back to the Doctor. “I will drop you back home,” the Doctor simply replied. *** “How was Paris?” Alfie asked as the Doctor walked back in after dropping off Liana. He had dropped off Rachel earlier. “Didn’t stay there long only to drop off Liana but the French revolution was a fun event,” the Doctor smiled as he sat down on a chair. “You will need to make me another sword beeper and a door for my bedroom,” Shalek demanded as the Doctor nodded as he went down a flight of stairs. “Were you scared being with a Cyberman with just you and Rachel?” Alice asked as Alfie leaned forward. “Of course and how about you with the drop into the sea and the tomb of Cybermen?” Alfie asked sincerely. “Ultra scared. But still pumped for another adventure,” Alice smiled as she sat back in her chair and watched the TV. *** “COMMUNICATION WITH THE TARDIS HAS BEEN LOST,” a Cyberman told the new Cyber Controller. “THAT WILL BE A WEE BIT OF A PROBLEM,” the Cyber Controller still retained some of its dialogue from when it was William. “SPEECH INDIFFERENCES WILL BE REMOVED. WE NEED TO PREPARE TO SURVIVE,” the Cyberman said putting its arm to its blue lighted middle. “SURVIVE WHAT? INFORMATION UNAVAILABLE,” the Cyber Controller replied. “THAT WILL BE UPGRADED,” the Cyberman replied “WE NEED TO PREPARE AND SURVIVE THE INVASION.”